


Anything for You

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chubby Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Hux and Kylo comfort each other while Hux is pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this real quick. Sort of a "write it as it comes to mind" type of thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I apologize if the writing is a little off, my brain doesn't always want to work correctly due to medical issues....  
> I try. lol

From across the large bedroom, the sounds of frustrated grunting could be heard.   
As he struggled to get his pants up, Kylo Ren’s breath began to get ragged. He'd been trying to get them on properly for about fifteen minutes now.

Ever since he'd learned that his husband was pregnant, he had started putting on weight. It was mostly unconsciously, but he was alright with it. Especially if it helped Hux to not feel bad about himself as he got larger and larger with their children. The poor man was carrying twins. 

He was alright with it most of the time. Now was not really one of those times.

He then stopped his squirming; his pants finally up the whole way. The only thing was, they were very tight - mostly on his thighs and rear end. He couldn’t button them either. In fact, he couldn’t even see the button catch; his huge, plush belly hung low and heavy over the waistband of his pants.  
He sighed and ran a hand over the side of it.  
‘Guess it's time to buy some new ones.’, he thought with a huff.  
He'd already gone up two sizes, this would make number three.  
At least his shirts still fit. Mostly.   
They were starting to get rather tight, though. Mainly across his soft chest and belly. 

“Everything alright in here?”  
His husband’s sudden question caused Kylo to jump a little.  
He turned to see his heavily pregnant husband waddling slowly into the room.  
Kylo sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah, just getting dressed.”  
Hux smiled at him and gave him a side hug. With as big as the two of them had gotten, they couldn't manage a proper one anymore. Their bellies still squished together, however, despite the fact that the angle of the hug had been changed. 

With an arm still draped around Kylo's shoulder, Hux gave his lover’s belly a pat.  
“Clothes shrink again?”, he asked the ghost of a smirk on his lips.  
Hux was referencing something Kylo had said when he first started getting heavier.   
Ren grunted noncommittally, then turned so that he was standing right in front of Armitage.   
He got as close as he could to Hux, his soft belly squishing around the other's firmer one. Kylo placed a hand on the top of that belly and rubbed his thumb gently across it.

“I just need to switch to my lounge pants, I suppose.”, Kylo said offhandedly; quickly changing the direction of the conversation. He didn't want Hux worrying.  
“They behaving themselves?”, he asked with a nod to where his hand still caressed the swell of Armitage’s stomach.   
“Surprisingly, yes.”  
“What about you? Are you doing alright?”, he asked cupping one of Hux's cheeks in a large hand.

Despite the fact that Armitage seemed to be in good spirits, he looked tired. His skin was a little paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
“Yes. I'm fine.”  
“Armie…”  
Kylo radiated concern, his eyes searching his husband’s face.  
Hux sighed and leaned into Kylo's hand.  
“I'm just tired. Carrying these two around all of the time takes a lot out of me.”  
Kylo made a sympathetic sound, leaned in as far as he was able, and nuzzled the ginger.  
“I'll be alright.”, Hux insisted.  
“You should rest. At least sit for a while.”  
Hux frowned and exhaled sharply. “If you insist.”

Once they made it to the bed, Kylo helped Armitage climb slowly and awkwardly onto it.   
When Hux was comfortably settled amongst a pile of pillows with a blanket covering his lap, Kylo smoothed back some of his red hair with a smile.   
“Are you alright?”, he asked.  
Hux nodded, his hands going to cradle his belly.   
Ren stepped back, slightly out of breath, and pulled his shirt back down. With all of the movement, it had ridden up some.  
With a grunt, Kylo sat down heavily next to his husband. The bed creaked loudly in protest at the sudden addition of him.

Hux grinned wide as he watched Kylo. He loved the way that Kylo had rounded out with his weight gain. He loved everything about it. The double chin, the soft arms, the heavy chest...And that belly…. 

“Careful, Ren. Or your ‘sympathy weight’ is going to cost us the bed.”

Kylo turned bright red at that comment. He turned his head, looking away from Hux in embarrassment.   
Hux reached over and rubbed Kylo’s large stomach lovingly.  
“I’m just teasing.”, he soothed as he scooted a little closer. “I love that you’ve been gaining with me.”  
Hux gently patted the other man’s belly. “Thank you.”, he said sincerely.   
Kylo turned back to him and smiled. He cupped Hux’s cheek in his hand and softly rubbed it with his thumb.  
“Of course. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one   
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
